


He Who Has Ears

by catty_the_spy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, Godstiel - Freeform, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's time for thee to kick against the priest"</p>
<p>Castiel goes recruiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Has Ears

Castiel has gone through twenty priests, eight evangelists, twelve bishops, nine ministers, and a total of eighty-three pastors before he gets to Evangelist Doreen Waters, of Rock of Salvation Outreach Missionary Baptist Tabernacle. Her congregation is small - twenty people in all - but she is part of a network of ministers, apostles, bishops, reverend doctors, and prophets that all share similar beliefs.  
  
When he comes to her, she's reading an invite to Holy High Priestess Maureen Jenkins' twentieth anniversary celebration. With his new abilities, Castiel can see her faults, her weaknesses, her every thought and action writ large on the light of her soul.   
  
He shows himself to her and she drops the invitation and reaches for her Bible, beginning to pray in tongues; all eight of the other evangelists he'd visited had done the same. What's different about Evangelist Waters is that when he tells her that he's God, she believes him. She believes that he's called her for a purpose, to preach a new message for a new age.   
  
"Do you know who will follow where the will of God is leading?" he asks.   
  
She looks at the invitation on her desk, but shakes her head and brushes it aside. Instead she grabs a stack of business cards and starts flipping through them.  
  
"Doreen," he says. She immediately drops to her knees and says "Yes, Lord?"  
  
Castiel smiles. He reaches out and places a seal on her soul, marking her as his own. She screams, but she is thankful all the same, confident that she's being blessed.  
  
Castiel disappears with a rush of air, but he watches her to make sure that she will obey. His departure blew the invitation to the floor. Evangelist Waters kicks it out of her way; High Priestess Jenkins no longer matters. (Castiel makes a note to visit High Priestess Jenkins, to see if she will bow or be destroyed.)  
  
Castiel has killed one hundred thirty-two people – religious leaders devoted to the old God and the old ways, who wouldn't bow to the new god when he called them into his ministry. When he visits Evangelist Waters, he gains his first disciple.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment-fic prompt. Originally posted on LJ. Crossposted to Dreamwidth.


End file.
